


30 days NSFW challenge

by bronovan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Kissing, Blow Jobs, Bottom John, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Kissing, Masturbation, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Skype, Skype Sex, Spanking, Strip Tease, Stripping, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10107530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronovan/pseuds/bronovan
Summary: John x Striders!Some will be drabbles and some will be full length. Enjoy!





	1. Day 1: Cuddles (naked) + Dirk

"That… was amazing." John sighed.

Dirk rolled off John and onto his side of the bed. "Thank you, I try."

"Wait, no, where are you going- Dirk, you come over here and cuddle the hell out of me."

"Don't you think we need to clean up?"

"Clean up later. Cuddles now."

Dirk chuckled and rolled back to John's side. "Happy?"

"Very." John said and grabbed Dirk's arms, wrapping them around himself.

"This is so uncomfortable."

"Shhh. You need to prove yourself worthy. You must endure the pain, if you want to become the ultimate warrior."

"I fail to see how post-sex cuddling makes me the ultimate warrior, but I'll let it slide." Dirk rolled his eyes. "Can you at least release my hands and let me place them however I like?"

John let go of Dirk's hands as an answer and Dirk found a more comfortable position to hold John in. John curled himself up into Dirk's chest.

"This is really nice." He whispered.

"Yeah. It is." Dirk whispered back into his hair.


	2. Day 2: Kiss (naked) + Davesprite

"How does this work?"

"You just kiss me, Egbert."

"Won't our glasses clink if we do?"

"You might as well take them off. I mean, you're already naked anyway."

John looked down. "Huh."

"Well?"

John rolled his eyes and took off his glasses. "What now?"

"Now, you kiss me."

John closed his eyes and leaned forward, expecting to feel Davesprite's lips against his.

He didn't feel them.

"Uh… Davesprite?" John opened one eye to see what's going on.

"Give me a minute." The orange boy was trying to pull the sword from his stomach. "Unless you're cool with this."

"I'm… fine?"

"Okay, okay. I got you. Hold on." Davesprite let go of the sword and leaned forward to John.

John felt the cold edge of the handle before he could feel any other part of Davesprite. It stabbed into his stomach and was sort of uncomfortable, but he could handle it.

The lips took him by surprise. They were warmer than he expected. For some reason he always thought sprites were cold.

Davesprite wasted no time opening his mouth and letting his tongue inside John's. Another surprise.

John sighed gently into the kiss and brought his hand behind Davesprite's head, caressing his hair and lightly pulling it.

The kiss broke.

"So, is the sword bothering you or can I keep it in?"


	3. Day 3: First time + Dave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long aaa writing first time is really hard for me omg. i have some of the other days planned out though so they might take a little less time!!

"So, I've been thinking." John said and sat down next to his boyfriend. "Why didn't we have sex yet?"

Dave almost spat out in surprise, "I'm sorry?"

"I mean, you're attracted to me, I'm attracted to you, it only makes sense."

"That's not what I meant."

"Hmm? Oh, sorry." John giggled. "But seriously, why not?"

Dave shrugged, "I guess it just never came up. It never feels like the right time."

"'The Right Time' isn't a real thing," John rolled his eyes, "there's no need to wait for it. I mean, unless that's what you want."

"No, no, I'm totally down. Do you, um, wanna do it now?"

Now it was John's turn to be surprised. "Right now?"

"I don't see why not."

John replied with a gentle kiss straight on Dave's lips. Dave returned the kiss and brought his hands to John's face.

"To be honest, I've been waiting for this for awhile." He whispered. "You can't believe how many times I've seen you and just wanted to jump you at the spot."

"You're not alone in this one," John giggled again, "the amount of times I saw you and just wanted you to take me right there where we were is probably unhealthy."

They continued kissing in silence after that, only stopping to breathe every other moment. Their kiss soon turned more and more passionate as they opened their mouths and let their tongues do the work.

John was the first one to send his hands under Dave's clothes. They started roaming under his shirt, scratching his back lightly and then lifting his shirt up quickly.

Dave wasted no time, doing the same with John's shirt. They were both shirtless and still kissing when John popped open Dave's jeans' button as Dave rose up a bit so John could pull them down. Dave did the same to John's pants.

They were both in their boxers, making out passionately. Dave was pushing John backwards on the couch, making him lie down. He tugged on John's boxers. "I'm going to take these off now, alright?"

John nodded and smiled. His boxers were pulled off and he quickly sent his hands to Dave's butt and brought them under the fabric. "My turn." He pulled them down.

For a minute they were simply staring at each other's naked bodies. Dave examined John's cute chub, John examined Dave's toned abs. Both of them raised their eyes at the same time to stare at their faces.

"You're beautiful." Dave whispered.

"Look who's talking." John giggled quietly.

They kissed again, until Dave broke up the kiss to ask, "so how do we do that?"

"Finger me first."

Dave blushed and nodded, getting up to get the lube he was saving for this occasion. When he came back he found John with a hand on his dick.

He simply stared for a few seconds, watching John's hand going up and down on his dick, the way his back arched and how he lifted his hips to meet his hand halfway. Dave slowly roamed with his eyes all over John's body till he met his eyes, which were half closed but still only looking at Dave.

"I-I got the lube." Dave stuttered.

John breathed a happy sigh, "good."

Dave got closer and opened the bottle, coating his fingers with lube as he sat down next to John.

"Start with one finger." John whispered.

"I know that." Dave mumbled in return. "Spread your legs."

John did as he was told and Dave placed his face between his legs.

"Okay. Here we go." Dave whispered mostly to calm himself down as he started pushing one finger in, slowly.

In fact, so slow, John started to get angry. "I'm not made of glass, Dave. I did this to myself before. You can go faster."

"Shut up," Dave said and pushed the finger fully inside.

"No. Now, start fingering me."

Dave didn't have much to say after this, so he just started pushing his finger in and out, looking at John's face to see the way his expressions shift. He added another finger and watched his boyfriend bite his lip.

After pulling his fingers out and coating them with some more lube, Dave pushed yet another finger inside. Three fingers were inside John and Dave tried curling them.

John moaned and Dave smirked. He found it.

He tried to keep hitting this spot again and again every time he pushed his fingers back inside. John couldn't be more thankful for that.

"D-Dave…" John groaned. "Fuck me."

Dave didn't need to be told twice. He pulled his fingers out, popped open the lube bottle again, and coated his dick with some of it. He positioned himself between John's spread legs.

"I'm gonna put it in now." He said, mostly for himself than for John.

"Do it, Dave."

The blond started pushing inside slowly, watching John's face as his lips parted with a heavy breath.

"Hurts…" John whispered under his breath.

Dave wasn't sure what to do about it, he was already going super slow. "Do you want me to pull out?"

"No! Just. Keep going. But give me time to adjust."

Dave did just that. Once he was fully inside, he stayed in his place for a few seconds and waiter for John to say it's okay to move.

John nodded. Dave thrust slowly. John moaned. Dave did it again.

He started building a steady pace, moving his hips back and forth over and over again. He groaned and buried his face in John's neck, biting it to stifle his sounds.

"C-Close, Dave…" John moaned right into his ear.

Dave quickened the pace, eager to bring John and himself to an orgasm.

John's orgasm was beautiful. His back arched, his insides clenched around his boyfriend, his hands scratched at Dave's back. He came all over his stomach and was breathing heavily while waiting for Dave to finish as well.

Dave came inside of him, quietly, not making a sound other than a tiny groan.

"That was incredible." He whispered into John's neck.

"Tell me when you're ready for round 2." John whispered back.


	4. Day 4: Masturbation + Lil Hal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea how to use the homestuck skin so i just italicized hal's text. hope it's okay and still readable!!

A pair of not-so-innocent pointy shades was laying innocently on the nightstand when John entered the room. A camera was positioned in front of the bed.

John rolled his eyes, already guessing what Dirk wanted him to do. He decided to play along, taking off his glasses and placing the shades on his face instead. The red text immediately appeared in front of his eyes.

_TT: Hello, John._

"Hey, Hal." He said, feeling kind of dumb talking to a pair of shades.

_TT: Why don't you lie on the bed for me, John? It seems quite comfortable._

"Can beds even be comfortable for a pair of shades?" John tried to joke, getting on the bed anyway.

_TT: Why don't you tell me? Do tell, John. Is the bed comfortable?_

"I guess?"

_TT: Great. Now, do you mind taking your shirt off?_

John did as he was told. He didn't see any reason not to, after all. He threw the shirt over his head to the floor.

_TT: Good boy._

_TT: Do you want to keep your pants on for now, or take them off already?_

"I don't mind either."

_TT: Fine then. I want you to take your hand and rub your nipples._

"Wait, what?"

_TT: Do as I said, John._

John sighed, raising his hands to his chest and rubbing his nipples gently.

_TT: Good boy._

_TT: Now pinch them._

John did, moaning loudly for the camera. Is wasn't something to moan loud over, but he knew Dirk was watching him, so he might as well give his boyfriend a good show.

_TT: Very good._

_TT: Pull them._

John could feel his nipples harden under his touch as he pulled them and kept pinching. He groaned.

_TT: Do you think it's time to take your pants off yet?_

John nodded, before realizing the shades had no way of knowing he just did. "Yes."

_TT: Take your pants off. Leave your underwear on._

He pulled down his pants, throwing them to the floor.

_TT: Touch yourself through your underwear._

John sent his hand to his crotch, gently caressing his dick through the fabric, feeling it getting harder.

_TT: Rub the head._

John traced his fingers over the tip of his cock.

_TT: Put your hand inside your underwear now. Don't take them off yet._

John shoved his hand inside quickly and started jacking himself off slowly.

_TT: John, no._

John didn't stop.

_TT: John, did I tell you to do that?_

_TT: John, don't be a bad boy._

John stopped. "Sorry."

_TT: It's okay. You're lucky Brobot isn't here to punish you._

_TT: Take off your underwear._

John quickly took them off and threw them aside. He was now completely naked in front of the camera.

_TT: Don't touch your dick._

John whined.

_TT: There's lube in the top drawer of the nightstand next to you. You know what to do._

John turned and opened the drawer, taking the bottle out.

_TT: Get your fingers wet._

He twisted the cap open and pressed to get some out on his fingers. He rubbed his fingers to make it slightly warmer.

_TT: Spread your legs, John._

John spread open his legs, giving the camera an eyeful of his asshole.

_TT: Start with one finger._

John got his hand between his legs and rubbed his hole gently. He then slowly started pushing one of his fingers inside and groaned deeply.

_TT: Good boy. Start fingering yourself, now._

John pushed and pulled his finger in and out of his hole, moaning quietly every time it went inside.

_TT: Add another finger._

John did as he was told, adding a second finger alongside the first one.

_TT: You're doing great, John._

John moaned at the words and whispered, "thank you."

_TT: Curl your fingers now._

John did, hitting his prostate head on. "Oh!"

_TT: Go on. Do it again._

John's mouth curled into a perfect O shape as he moaned at the sensation.

_TT: Add another finger._

John pulled out his fingers and added some lube, shoving 3 back inside.

_TT: Curl them again._

John curled his fingers again, moaning as he hit his prostate.

_TT: Bring your other hand to your cock, John._

His hand stuttered a bit as he pulled it up from where it was gripping the sheets. He gently wrapped it around his dick and waited for Hal's next instruction.

_TT: Good boy._

He whimpered.

_TT: You can move your hand now._

John slowly started pumping his cock, moving his hand up and down while curling and uncurling the fingers in his ass.

_TT: Faster._

He listened to Hal, moving his hands faster, pulling his fingers in and out of his hole.

_TT: Are you close, John?_

John nodded.

_TT: Use your words._

"Yes! Ah, Hal, please!"

_TT: Do you think you earned it?_

"I did! Please, Hal, let me cum!" John felt tears welling up in his eyes.

_TT: Alright. I think you've been good enough. You may cum._

With a scream, John shot his load all over his stomach.

_TT: You did so good, John. Dirk will soon come to help you clean up._

_TT: Bye, John._


	5. Day 5: Blowjob + Bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you TheLsD7 for helping me write this one!!!!!! I really appreciate your help aah <3

John was killing him.

He was wearing the shortest shorts Bro has ever seen, a very loose tank top, and to make things worse: he was eating a popsicle while maintaining way too much eye contact.

His lips were shining, wet and red. His eyes were fixed on Bro the entire time. His tongue circled the popsicle in a way that couldn't be innocent.

Bro was sweating. He was 100% sure John is going to kill him some day.

Better make the best of his life beforehand then.

"Hey, kid."

John gave a hard lick at the base of the popsicle before saying, "I'm literally 21."

"Hey, kid." Bro repeated himself.

John rolled his eyes."Yes?"

 _Be subtle_ , he thought. "Wanna put that mouth to a better use?" _Smooth one._

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me."

"I know, just wanna make sure," John started looking around, "where can I put this?" he raised the hand holding the popsicle.

"Just throw it away. I'll buy you a new one later if it matters so much." Bro was getting impatient.

John knew what he was doing. He knew Bro was tired of waiting. Yet he started making a show of looking for the goddamn trash can, acting like he had no idea where it is even though it was right behind him. That little prick.

Finally, FINALLY, he "found" it and threw away the popsicle. "Oh no, I got some on my shirt."

"Just take it off." Bro said in a hoarse voice.

"I'm not that easy." John said but took off the tank top anyway.

Bro rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay, whatever gets your mouth on my dick faster."

John fake-gasped. "How dare you?" He said as he got to his knees, already sending his hands to Bro's belt and unbuckling it.

He popped open Bro's pants button and pulled the zipper down, slowly. Way too slow.

"Just-" Bro fumbled with the zipper angrily, "let me do it, fuck." He quickly pulled down his pants and boxers to his knees.

John was face to face with Bro's dick.

"Whatcha waitin' for, kid?" Bro asked impatiently.

"Let me look around a little, damn." John said, but pulled his tongue out, giving a test-lick to the tip of Bro's dick.

"C'mon, you can do better."

John circled the tip with his tongue before taking it in his mouth. He looked up at Bro, tongue sticking out, teeth held behind his lips.

John took the tip out of his mouth to lick around Bro's dick, paying extra attention to his Jacob's ladder.

He eventually took it in his mouth again, sucking on the tip gently.

"I know you can take more." Bro said and placed his gloved hands in John's hair, not pulling yet.

John smiled around the penis in his mouth and started taking more and more.

He was about halfway through when Bro grabbed his hair aggressively and shoved John's mouth harshly on his dick, starting to fuck his throat.

"You little slut have been teasing me whole day." He said, his hips still moving. "Bet this is what you wanted. T'get your throat fucked the little whore you are."

John groaned around the shaft in his mouth, the vibrations going straight to Bro's cock, making him groan as well.

John's lips were red and wet again. This time from spit and pre-cum. He preferred it over the popsicle from earlier, if he were to be honest.

Bro kept fucking his mouth. "Such a dirty little whore. Bet ya go down on anyone who asks."

John wanted to scream.

"I bet ya go around, letting any random dude fuck your mouth like this. You pro'ly love it, don't you?" Bro groaned, "You're so good at this, not choking even once. Bet ya get your throat fucked all the time. Disgusting whore."

John started bucking his hips, trying to get any friction on his aching cock.

"Look at you. Ruttin' at my feet like a little lost dog. You're so desperate, aren't you?"

John tried to nod, but he couldn't.

"I'm gonna cum soon. An' only after I do, then you're allowed to cum. Understood?"

John whined around the dick in his mouth, trying to nod again.

Bro kept fucking his mouth to orgasm, shooting his load down John's throat.

John swallowed it all, starting to rut against Bro's feet again.

"You can cum whenever you're ready, kid." Bro said and pet his head.

With a hoarse scream, John came inside his shorts, grabbing onto Bro's thighs.

"Ya did good, kid. So good for me." Bro pet his head again.

"T-Thank you." John whispered, trying to get up and failing.

"Let's get you out of these shorts now."


	6. Day 6: Clothes getting off + Dave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is p short and also full of jokes, don't take it too seriously, i just don't know how to write striptease stuff.

"My original question still stands."

"And what is it?"

"Why are you still dressed?"

They were in the middle of a passionate make out session when Dave stopped to take a breath and talk for a bit.

John rolled his eyes, "if it matters so much, you can take off my clothes."

"Nah man, I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable. You know how it is." Dave shrugged.

"I really, really don't know what you're talking about."

"I can't take your clothes off without your verbal permission bro. It's the law."

"I doubt there's a law like this, but fine. If you want me to take my clothes off by myself, I will."

"Do it sexily though, alright?"

"I hate you." John sighed. "Sit."

Dave sat on the bed, staring as John stood up with his back turned to him.

John started shaking his hips slowly, as if he's listening to music. He started lifting up his shirt, still moving his hips, then pulled it up suddenly only to throw it away and turn around to face Dave.

Dave couldn't stop staring. He had a feeling he was drooling a bit.

John kept shaking his hips from side to side, this time popping open the button of his jeans and pulling the zipper down way too slow for Dave.

"Like what you see?" he said, still with his pants on. He raised his hands up a bit then brought them down along his body, caressing his own hips till he got to his pants again.

After a few long seconds, Dave nodded.

John giggled and pulled his pants down. Slowly. Very slowly. So slow, people were screaming. By "people", it means Dave. Dave was dying. Save him. All he wanted was to see the promised land (John's ass). But now, he had to wait for John to pull of this show and be so slow. So very slow. Help him. Poor little Dave was crying. Little Dave is his dick. It was crying, craving the ass. He probably said some of these stuff out loud, because John was staring at him weirdly and he stopped moving. Oh no.

John shook his head and smiled, going back to pulling down his pants, still oh so slow.

The pants were eventually fully down. Dave let out a breath he had no idea he was holding.

Now John was only in his boxers. He turned around, his back facing Dave once again.

Then he bent over.

The he pulled his boxers down so slowly and so carefully Dave almost missed it.

More and more of his ass was starting to show. Dave was gasping.

Finally, his ass was fully presented to Dave.

Then he turned around back again and quickly pulled his boxers down, stepping out of them.

"Finally," Dave mumbled.

"Gonna ask again: do you like what you see?" John winked.

Dave got up, placing his hands on both of John's hips, and whispered straight into his ear, "very."


	7. Day 7: Dressed/naked (half dressed) + Alpha Dave

April fools, a day of horror.

So far, John pissed in his apple juice, placed an air horn as a "wall protector" (so when David opened the door he almost peed his pants at the loud sound), painted his bar of soap with nail polish, switched his hand soap with lube, and placed tooth paste instead of the filling in his oreos.

John was evil.

David was done. So done.

He couldn't find that little evil piece of shit he liked to call "his boyfriend" for now, fearing that he might suffer at the power of his hand again.

Luckily, no other drastic thing has happened afterwards.

When David got home, he found his boyfriend lying on the couch taking a nap. He probably tired himself out after all this pranking. What a cute, lovely, little piece of shit.

David sat down beside his napping boyfriend and stared at him, planning his revenge.

First, he'll have to wake him up. In an evil way.

"JOHN, THE APARTMENT IS ON FIRE!" he yelled.

John opened his eyes slowly. "I know it's not, asshole." He mumbled and went back to sleep.

"Fuck." David whispered. "But seriously, wake up. I have something important to tell you."

John got up slowly and yawned. "What is it?"

David grabbed him into a quick kiss. "Get over my lap, now."

John stared at him. "No."

"Get over here you little brat-" David said, frustrated, grabbing John by the waist and placing him over his knees.

"Jeeeeesus, calm down." John said and propped himself more comfortably, leaning on his elbows.

"I will not calm down." David said and pulled down John's pants and boxers below his ass with one pull. "You're been a real pain in the ass all day, and to be honest I'm sick and tired of this shit."

"What are you going to d- ah!"

John's words were cut off by a loud slap on his ass. It probably didn't hurt, but it took him by surprise.

"Count them."

"Do I count this one as we- ah!"

" _Count them_."

"One!"

"If you mess up the counting, I'm starting over. We're doing fifty. 10 for each annoying fucking prank you did today." David said with another slap.

"Two!"

Another one.

"Three, ah, please…"

By 15, John started grinding against his thigh.

By 23, he messed up the counting.

"Starting over."

"No, please, no…"

He hasn’t said the safe word yet.

"One, ah… Two… three, four, five, please!"

Lucky for John, they managed to get to 50 without any more missteps. He started crying around 31, though.

He was full on weeping when they finished, mumbling "sorry" over and over again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, fuck, I won't do it again, I promise, ah…"

"Shh, shhh John. You're okay. You did wonderful. I'm so proud of you." David carefully positioned John with his back on the couch, trying to place his ass as gently as possible, trying his best not to hurt him.

John was still crying, silently now.

Oh, and he was still hard.

David smiled and grabbed his dick gently, starting to pump it slowly.

"D-David! Please!" John moaned at the contact.

David pulled his tongue out and bent over, licking John's tip. John, in response to that, bucked his hips forward and placed his hands in David's hair. He was probably very sensitive already.

David brought the tip into his mouth and _sucked._ John cried out and started weeping again.

He took more and more of his dick in his mouth, swallowing around it and pumping what he couldn't suck with his hand.

John kept crying above him and pulled his hair hard. "Please, David, I'm so close!"

David took his mouth off. "Go for it." He pumped his dick in his hand as John came all over his face.

David went up to John's face, kissing his lips gently. He got up and went to the bathroom.

After washing his face, David took some ointment back to John and already found his boyfriend lying on his stomach, waiting.

He poured some ointment into his hand and spread it over John's ass evenly. He could feel John relax under him.

"Thank you." John mumbled.

David smiled. "Sure."

"I'm sorry."

David kissed him. "It's okay."

David held him and pulled him up, carrying him to their room. He laid him down on the bed carefully not to hurt his ass, and lied down beside him.

They fell asleep cuddling after this long, tiring day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my cousin was sitting next to me the entire time i wrote this. somebody save him


	8. Day 8: Skype sex + Dirk

"Let's play a game."

"Dirk, what the fuck."

"Just- okay, just… fuck. I want to play a game."

It was the middle of the night. John was visiting his father for a week, and now it was the third night. He promised to skype Dirk every night, and he kept that promise.

Which is why now he had to see his boyfriend wearing The Saw's mask through a slightly blurry webcam.

"Take off the mask and I might listen to what you have to offer."

"You're no fun." Dirk said, but took off the mask anyway. "Honestly, I didn't have anything planned. Just. Think up a game we can play through skype. A sexy game, if you can."

John took a minute to think. "Do you have a coin?"

Dirk got up and disappeared for a few seconds, but when he got back, he was holding something in his hand. "Got it. What did you have in mind, Egbert?"

"Strip heads or tails."                            

"Come again?"

"Strip. Heads. Or tails."

Dirk sighed. "Why am I even dating you."

"It's not like you had any better ideas!"

"Fine, fine. Heads or tails?"

"Tails, for every turn."

Dirk flipped the coin. "Heads." He said and took off his shirt.

It was that moment John realized: his boyfriend doesn't know how heads or tails works.

Dirk flipped the coin again. "Heads. Again. Fuck, why is it like this? I mean- wait."

John giggled. "Took you a while to notice."

"C'mon Egbert, take off your clothes."

John rolled his eyes and took off his socks. "One sock for each flip."

Dirk put on his shirt when John was taking off his socks, apparently, because he was dressed again. "Should I flip it again?"

"Go for it."

Another flip. "Tails." Dirk sighed and took off his shirt.

John was trying to stare, but the blurry image he saw wasn't as satisfying as the real thing. It actually made him kind of sad. He wanted to touch his boyfriend, god damnit.

He didn't even notice Dirk has flipped the coin again. "Heads."

John took off his shirt.

Another flip. "Heads again."

John's pants were off now.

"Tails." Dirk said and took off his shirt again. "Tails." He took off his pants.

They were both only in their boxers.

"Hey John."

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm tired of this game."

"I see. Did you have anything else in mind?"

"Well, to be honest, what I have in mind right now is how I wish I could bend you over and fuck you till you can't even think about anything else besides my dick."

"You sure know how to sweet talk a boy, Dirk."

"Then I'd cum inside you and lick out every drop, making you cum again."

John tried to play it cool, but honestly, Dirk's words got him harder and harder.

"John."

"Yes, Dirk?"

"Play with your nipples for me."

"Anything you say, Master."

John brought his hands up to his nipples and rubbed them. He let out a small sigh and rolled them between his thumb and finger, pinching them lightly.

"Take off your boxers."

John didn't even realize his eyes were closed till he opened them to see Dirk rubbing himself through his boxers. He did as he was told.

"Good boy. Touch yourself for me."

John sent his hand to his dick and started rubbing it, pumping it slowly.

"Faster."

He picked up the pace.

"Such a good boy. You're doing so well for Master." Dirk groaned and John could see him shoving a hand into his boxers.

John was still jacking himself off when he moaned, "please…"

"Please what, baby?"

"Can I… finger myself?"

Dirk whispered loud enough for John to hear, "I can't hear you, talk louder or get closer to the mic please."

John sighed but got closer to the microphone. "May I please finger myself?"

"Go ahead, baby."

John got up and went to his bag where he found some lube he knew he brought with him. He sat down on the bed in front of his laptop again, already popping open the bottle. He squeezed some on his fingers and rubbed them to get it warmer, then threw the bottle somewhere on the floor.

"Start with one. I'll tell you when to add more." Dirk said.

"Yes, Master."

John spread his legs and made sure to give the camera an eyeful of his body.

He brought his hand to his hole, then started pushing in a finger, slowly.

John threw his head back and closed his eyes. He tried focusing on the sensation.

He could hear Dirk's voice. "In and out, baby. You know what to do."

John did as he was told, pushing the finger in and out again and again and moaning.

"Add another finger. You're doing so well, baby."

John added another finger and picked up the pace. "P-Please… can i…"

"Words, John."

"Can I jack off?"

"Go ahead."

John groaned and raised his other finger to his dick, pumping it in time with his fingers.

He went on like this for a couple of minutes before he noticed he hasn't heard Dirk in awhile.

He pulled his fingers out of his ass and looked at the screen.

The picture was frozen. Dirk pulled his dick out and his hand was on it. He had the most amazing face in it.

John saw he received a message from Dirk and went to the text section of their conversation.

'Video froze. Internet connection is shit. I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you tomorrow.'

John rolled his eyes and looked down at his dick.

Well, now he had to take care of it himself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually loosely based on real life events   
> i tried to make it pretty realistic. i'm sorry if i cockblocked anyone uwu


End file.
